


Forget Me Not

by Nemuri



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuri/pseuds/Nemuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That young girl wasn't supposed to be so important for him, for the two thousand years old vampire he was. However now, two hundred years after their last meeting, Godric still remembered her. Godric/OC. (a little bit AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night was dark and cold, the streets empty but it wasn't very surprising on a december night, around two in the morning. Only a vampire could be up at that time during such a glacial night. Thankfully for that creature of the night, he did not feel the effects of the coldness otherwise he wouldn't be walking outside. Godric would just be freezing if he wasn't a vampire, in fact he would be dead but even if his life was in danger, he would be doing the same thing.

The reason behind that late stroll was unfortunately not very joyous but it was needed. It was more a ritual than anything else for him.

For the last two hundred years, on the same day, the two thousand years old vampires took the same path. His entire body was overwhelmed by a bittersweet feeling, one he could not get rid of, no matter how hard he had tried. He often wished he could go back in time and change the fate of the young Lena Williams. He believed himself to be guilty of her death. Sure, he didn't drain her but somehow he was convinced her death, her delicate blood were on his hands. If she hadn't met him, she wouldn't have died at such a young age. She would have had a beautiful and long life filled with love but someone decided her life would end at only nineteen.

It wasn't fair and the ancient vampire always wished he could have prevented it but he didn't even know what happened to her. He only found out about her death by accident twenty years after their last fateful meeting. He was searching for a place to hide during the day and found out her grave by accident. Stunned, he did not move for a few minutes hypnotized by the date of her death, only one year after she disappeared from his life. He wished he had answers, he wished he knew how she died but no one could answer his questions now. She was gone and there wasn't anyone else who could solve that mystery.

So he did the only thing he could think of. Every year, he went back to Chicago, bringing her favorite flowers and placed them on her grave. She would have certainly loved those roses though it wasn't very usual for a vampire to bring flower with him for someone who was dead. Yet, the ancient vampire had changed during the last centuries in a good way. He valued human life more than before, he was not as violent as before and it brought him peace even though it could not erase the atrocities he committed.

Every single year, he found himself remembering every details of their time together. He smiled sadly at himself because a few years ago he came to the conclusion that he might have cared about her more than he thought. Lena Williams was a lovely girl and perhaps Godric fell for her despite his reluctance to get attached to a mere human. As hard as it was to admit it, the ancient vampire loved the girl dearly. Eric had even teased him so many times about Lena but the ancient vampire never answered. He was used to his child's snide remarks and it brightened his nights despite the hole in his chest left by Lena.

He remembered their first meeting. He and Eric noticed her one night in a theater. She was with some friends and her parents. She attracted his attention immediately, sure she was beautiful but there was something enchanting about her. She also smelled very sweet, there was not point denying it.

At first, it was only a game for the ancient vampire, a simple bet between himself and his child. Eric wanted to see how long it would take for his maker to fuck the girl with her agreement and without glamouring of course. Godric was very confident, _who wouldn't be in his situation?_ It would be easy, no one could resist him and that girl would confirm his theory very quickly.

However, it didn't go as planned. She was clever but she also was suspicious of his sudden interest in her. She wouldn't fall into his arms so easily, it would just be an exciting challenge for Godric.

So, the vampire decided it would be easier to pretend he wanted to become his friends. Regularly, he paid a visit to the young woman at night or he managed to meet her by chance while she was out with her parents. What he didn't expect was the unusual feeling he got whenever he thought of her or just saw her. She became some kind of obsession for him, not only because of her body but her soul was charming.

Despite the era she lived in, she was a free spirit. She was brave and would make a wonderful vampire, Godric had even thought at some point. Lena didn't care about what everyone could think of her, she was only concerned by her parents opinion. She loved them dearly, it impressed the ancient vampire. She was so faithful to them, it was an appreciable quality. The more time they spent together, the more he learned to know her.

Very quickly, he became her closest friend, learning about her favorite books, her favorite flowers. She was also very fond of theater, her wildest dreams was to become an actress but her parents would never allow it. She was from a too good family. It saddened her but she only wanted to please her loved ones, so she listened to them, abandoning her dreams.

Spending time with Lena soon became a need for Godric but one day almost changed everything.

Her curiosity was picked when she noticed and followed him at night, founding him in a dark alley, feeding from a random woman. She gasped at the sight but did not move when their eyes met, her heart beat was going wild. The ancient vampire let go of his diner and Lena noticed his bloody fangs. She was scared but did not run away as if she accepted her fate, as if she believed she would die that night, killed by the one she considered her friend.

Godric walked towards her, retracting his fangs. She was trembling, her eyes full of tears. He just apologized for what she had witnessed and was ready to glamour her to make her forget when she slapped him and screamed at him, accusing him of the worst things. So the ancient vampire decided he had to explain her who he truly was, what kind of monster he was. Then he just let her leave, he didn't follow her though his heart told him he should have. His instincts were also reprimanding him for letting her go, knowing it could endanger him but he could not bring himself to kill her. He cared too much about her.

A few days later, she came back to him as surprisingly as it sounded. She confessed him she was terrified, that she did not want to die but at the same time, she admitted that she couldn't stay away from him, he had awakened something inside her that made her feel more alive than ever. She was basically telling him she loved him though those words never came out of her mouth that evening.

That night, she offered himself to him, hoping he would not end her life. That night he took her innocence but none of them regretted it. Though it all started with a simple bet, though it was only supposed to be a game, it became more. It was passionate between them. They spent most of their night time together. She was always finding a new excuse, usually her love for theater, to join him wherever he was. It was improper for such a good girl to spend her night outside but none of them cared, certainly not the two thousand years old vampire.

What still surprised the vampire was the fact that she accepted him, she accepted his vampire condition despite the danger she was in whenever she was with him. She even let him bite her, dominate her. He could let himself go with her but not too much. Her human condition was a small obstacle but Godric always managed to keep enough control not to hurt her. Without a doubt, he could have given her his blood to heal her but it wasn't necessary. He only healed the marks with his blood. To be honest, he wanted to keep her by his side not because of his blood but because she desired his company.

Their little love affair lasted a few months until it came to an end.

Godric remembered that night perfectly, she invited him at her house while her parents were gone for the night but they came back too early and discovered them. The ancient vampire could have easily glamoured them, killed them but the look of fear and distress on his lover's face made him changed his mind. She wanted sort this problem out by herself. She begged her parents to listen and they agreed at some point. So Godric just left, trusting his lover and knowing she was very persuasive, also knowing he would meet her again the next night. Little did he know was that she disappeared during the day. He tried to enter the house but his invitation had been revoked and that was the first time he regretted not giving her his blood. He didn't know what happened to her or where she went, though her parents were probably to blame. They had probably sent her away, leaving the vampire to cling to his memories.

* * *

_"I've corrupted you." Godric struggled against his inner beast while the young woman placed kisses on his neck and fought against his now tight pants. She might have been pressed up against the wall by the vampire but she was not helpless._

_His shirt was already on the floor with Lena's destroyed dress. She hadn't even complained about it, too eager to get rid of their clothes, the only barrier between their naked skin. Godric had only had the time to enter the house before He was brought upstairs by his lover._

_"You only opened my eyes and I'm very very thankful for that. If I remember correctly, I've never stopped you." She answered, finally managing to get rid of his trousers._

_The ancient vampire only laughed at her remark and eagerness. Her innocent looks hid very well her true nature or perhaps she was a very good actress._

_"Indeed, you never rejected my... Attentions." Wasting no time, Godric's hands slid down her waist pulling her hungrily against his body._

_"You are persuasive." She said in a moan while Godric pressed his lips against her own, one of his hands beginning to drift lower tantalizingly._

_Her heart skipped a beat when his fingers got dangerously close to her center. She was used to his teasing but it was getting harder for her as the seconds passed. Godric taught her everything he knew about sex but they had together discovered how to make love though it didn't prevent the vampire from showing his power over her._

_"Sure I am."_

_She moaned softly that time when his fingers slipped in between her legs. That was sheer torture for Lena. It was too much for her. That man or rather vampire could do incredible things to her body. He knew her so well as if she was made for him. He was just experienced in that area that was why she was already writhing in pleasure under his ministrations._

_Godric just watched her intensely, her pleasure was enough for him though he wouldn't stop there. He intended to ravish her until the morning. His fangs ached with the need to plunge into her skin but that would have to wait._

_"Godric..." She gasped, pleading. She was so lost, she didn't even now what she wanted. She was only aware of the sensation his fingers were causing her. She needed whatever he was willing to give her but as always, he was the one in control. She had no power over his moves, no power over her own body. She was completely at his mercy but she could care less. It was too good._

_"What do you want?" He was teasing her and it brought him an intense satisfaction to know he was bringing her so much pleasure. He did not need to share a bond with her to know how she felt. The little noises she made, the way she gripped his shoulders were just enough for him._

_"I..." She did not finish, she just couldn't, she only closed her eyes enjoying that moment, leaning against him for support. She did not have the strength in her body to stand up all by herself._

_She realized that it was just a game for him, a way to prove her if it was even necessary that she belonged to him completely. She couldn't disagree on that point._

_Godric smirked to himself, a part of him wanted to prolong her delicious torture but he didn't want to wait longer. He wanted her begging under him so he moved his hands faster, almost at vampires speed. Her breaths were becoming shorter, she was close, so close and just a few seconds later she was screaming his name as her first orgasm of the night flooded through her body._

_The ancient vampire didn't let have her time to recover and brought her quickly to the bed, getting rid of the last piece of clothes between them. Lena opened her eyes, only to see her love on top of her. His orbs were darkened by desire making him look like a predator. She was his prey and she loved every single second of it. There was no point resisting him, she had learned about his nature. She was aware of the fact he was stronger than her. He could end her life with a flick of his fingers. That was perhaps what she also loved about him, the constant danger she was in. It made her cherish life._

_Not wasting more time, Godric positioned himself between her legs and started to slide in, slowly just to tease her a little bit more though he was also teasing himself at the same time. He wanted nothing else but be buried inside of her and pound into her until she was screaming and begging under him. He wanted Lena to submit totally to him tonight, he wanted to claim her like he never had. Yet, he did not want to hurt her but his body had a mind of its own. His thrusts were hard and fast, her nails were scratching his back nearly drawing blood._

_At some point, he stilled and she moaned, gripping his shoulders tightly._

_"Don't tease me, please." Lena begged._

_Godric chuckled at her desperate tone and he obliged. His hips thrust against hers, harder and deeper while he leaned his mouth down her neck, nipping at her skin with his human teeth. He managed to keep his fangs retracted for now but he knew that before the end of their love making, he would let it go and bite her, drinking her sweet blood. Lena groaned, rocking her hips against. She craved more, she wanted all of him._

_Suddenly, he slowed down much to her displeasure. She tried to make him move again by gripping his hips with her small hands, it was pointless. His body was like a rock, she hadn't enough strength. He didn't even bulge, despite her effort._

_"Godric..." She whimpered but that time he stopped all his movement, his eyes burning into hers as if he was punishing her for being too bold. Perhaps he was just testing her and her patience. "Stop being so cruel."_

_"Am I? I don't think so. You weren't complaining a few minutes ago." He responded, a smirk across his face. "Beg."_

_She wished to tell him how much she hated him at that very moment. She hated the fact that he had so much power over her in that situation. She could not refuse him when he was so deeply within her. Her mind kept reprimanding her for being so submissive with her lover but as much as she tried to fight against it, she couldn't help herself. There was no point denying how much she wanted him to end that sweet and burning suffering. If she had to beg for it, then she would do it despite her pride being hurt because she promised herself that one day, he would be the one begging for her. Yet, that was probably wishful thinking. She could never compete with him._

_"Please..."_

_The ancient vampire did not move. "Come on, you can do better than that. Tell me what you want."_

_The blush on her cheeks wasn't visible due to her current state. She was used to hear those words coming from the vampire and it embarrassed her very much. She was taught to be a good woman, it wasn't appropriate to answer a request like that one but yet it wasn't proper to offer herself to a man that wasn't her husband._

_"Please... Fuck me.." She pleaded, loathing the use of such a coarse language. "I-"_

_Her words died on her lips when Godric pulled out and swiftly thrust back into her forcefully. Lena moaned and bucked her hips wildly against his, getting lost in the sensations he was giving her. Her head was trashing against the bed as the vampire drove into her harder than before. He was everywhere at the same time and Lena couldn't help but close her eyes._

_"Open your eyes." He ordered._

_She obeyed and he increased his pace, nearly pounding into her at vampire speed. He was careful not to injure her but he knew she would be sore in the morning. He was leaving bruises but none of them cared. Godric felt her quiver beneath him, her moans grew louder, her breaths turned to pants. He did not need to share a connection with her to know she was about to come._

_"Godric." She half screamed, half moaned._

_The moment her body convulsed under him, his fangs sunk into her neck, drinking a few mouthful of her delicious life essence. He did not want to take much, the night was still young and he intended to have more than one time tonight. The taste of her blood and the feeling of her body beneath him brought him over the edge. Godric groaned when his own release hit him. His movements slowed down until he was still._

_"You are depraved." She whispered trying to regain her breath._

_Godric eased himself off her a little and laid next to her, chuckling at her remark._

_"You are as depraved as I am, my dear Lena." He answered and brought one of his finger to his fangs. He drew blood in order to heal her bite mark on her neck. He planned to bite her again tonight but he did not want her sheets to get stained with blood, it would be too suspicious._

_"The things you do to me, Godric..."_

_She sighed while the wounds on her skin closed. Lena got closer to the vampire and rested her head on his chest. He had no heart beat but surprisingly, it didn't bother her that much. She believed he didn't need a beating heart to love her and she loved him that way. He made her realize how wonderful it was to live, to just be free, something she had always dreamed of._

_She smiled at herself when she got a wicked idea. Sure, the vampire was stronger than her but perhaps she could have the upper hand if she surprised him. The hand that rested on his chest drifted lower until it was dangerously close to his manhood._

_"You're such a little tease." He said, waiting for her to make a move._

_Lena did not disappoint him but instead of doing what he probably expected, she got on the top of him, positioning herself directly above him, a small smirk on her innocent face. Godric enjoyed her sudden boldness and smiled at her._

_The night was far from being over for them, they had enough time to enjoy each other's company or so they thought._

* * *

The ancient vampire shook his head. That was only a memory, a good one but he would never have her in his arms again. He would never make love to her again, she would never be his again. Her body was under the ground. He sighed. That was probably his punishment for being a monster. He had killed so many innocent people, it was just payback, probably well deserved considering his past. Love was not something he could have.

"I've always wondered who put flowers on this grave, now I know." A voice startled Godric.

The vampire raised his head in the direction of the voice. Only the moon was illuminating the old cemetery but thanks to his vampire senses, Godric could perfectly see who was there. He just wasn't sure if it was real. His eyes were probably playing tricks on his mind.

"Well, hello Godric. It's nice to see you again."

There, in front of him stood Lena Williams. She hadn't aged, she was still the same. Her long strawberry blond hair was the same as before and her green eyes were still shining like before. There was a small smile on her face but she couldn't be real. That was a mirage, another punishment. It was sheer agony.

"You're dead. You can't be here. I'm in front of your grave."

"Well, technically, yes I'm dead just like you."

A vampire, she was just like him now. _How was that even possible?_ It didn't make any sense. _Who was buried under the ground then?What happened to her?_

"How?" He asked. For the very first time, the ancient vampire was almost speechless and uncomfortable in front of the girl he once knew.

"How do you think? I'm glad to see you again. I've never forgotten you, you've always been on my mind." Lena started and took a step closer. "I should thank you for the flowers, you remembered."

The reunion was awkward but Godric seemed the only one bothered by it. Lena was quite fine, almost excited too see her old lover again. She had thought of him many times since her transformation but she had never dared to search for him.

"How did it happen?"

"It's rather a long story. Perhaps we could talk about it while drinking a Tru Blood? Is that acceptable for you?"

"It is." He answered mechanically, his mouth acting on its own accord. He was not in control of his body anymore.

Lena smiled and graciously went next to the ancient vampire, taking his hand in her own. She was glowing despite her pale skin and she had only one thing in her mind, Godric. The ancient vampire was just confused and skeptical though the most dominant part of him was overjoyed by her sudden reappearance. She was not dead and he liked that, he liked that very much.


	2. Part 2

The atmosphere became tensed for such a joyous reunion. The excitement Lena felt was replaced by a sudden feeling of fear and uneasiness. She was overjoyed by her meeting with Godric, she certainly didn't expect him to be the one putting flowers on her grave. It had always been a mystery for her because she couldn't imagine someone doing that for her. All her loved ones were gone though with hindsight, she realized they did not love her as expected. She was more a tool for them than anything else and despite their attentions, despite their probable love for her, she was nothing else but someone they could use. Even her parents treated her like a mere object, one they were not proud of. It pained her deeply at the time and even today there was a bittersweet feeling inside of her whenever she thought about them.

 

Then, there was Godric, her old lover, the one she gave herself to completely. She remembered perfectly how their history began but mostly how much she fell for him. He was an exciting creature, he was making her feel alive and loved though she was not blind. She now perfectly knew he did not share the same feelings. He liked her, enjoyed her company, enjoyed fucking her but that was all. Yet, at the time she wanted to believe in their little love affair and it wasn't that bad. He could have been a true monster and taken advantage of her but he never did. He usually acted like a true gentleman except in bed of course. At least, what she couldn't deny was that she had the best times of her human life with him.

 

However, despite her love for him, a part of her was furious with him. She somehow held him responsible for all the things that happened to her after their parents discovered them together that fateful night. Sure, she did not regret loving him, being with him, making love to him but it caused her so much misery in the end. He was one of the reasons she lived a hell during one long year, he was one of the reasons she became a vampire. He was responsible for the loss of her dreams and she despised him for that.

 

She had so many contradictory feelings about him that it was hard too think clearly in front of him. Of course, he hadn't changed a bit physically, he was still as handsome as before and it was hard to resist his looks just like it was hard to deny the attraction he still exerted on her body and soul.

 

“So, what happened to you?” He was the first to talk as they both sat in a vampire friendly bar, staring awkwardly at their Tru Blood bottles, not even touching it.

 

In spite of his age, Godric had to admit he was not that comfortable around her, not at all. She didn't scare her but there was something changed about her, something that had no connection with the fact she was a vampire. The female vampire in front of her had nothing to do with the Lena he once knew. There was something missing even if it was evident she was glad to see him.

 

“I should probably start from the very beginning.” She said, knowing the pain she would go through by remembering her past but he had the right to know and she wanted him to realize what they affair led to. “The night they found us, I tried to convince them you were good for me, that they shouldn't make such a scene. I... I told them I was in love with you but they could care less. They had great expectations for me and they basically told me I had fucked up everything.”

 

Godric frowned when she mentioned her love for him. It never truly occurred to him that at the time, she had feelings. He did not care about what she felt for him and just liked being with her and having someone to spent lovely time with. Yet, the more he thought about her while believing she was dead, the more he realized his mistakes. It was now evident for him she was very much in love with him and that he should have treated her differently because he did fall in love with her too.

 

“I was a shame, a disgrace for them now that I wasn't a virgin anymore, now that I had given myself to someone like you, someone that probably didn't have any condition in life. I was strained, a true dishonor for them. I tried to convince that they were wrong but they didn't listen to me but it was expected. They didn't care about my opinion. So they just decided to send me away that day. It all happened very quickly, I tried to fight against the man who took me away but it was pointless. They sent me to my uncle's until they joined us. That's when I learned I ought to be married to an older man, he was the only want who could want someone like me, according to my parents. They even told me they had to be very generous for him to accept someone who wasn't pure anymore. So, I had no choice but to obey.”

 

Lena smiled sadly at the memory. She was devastated, she was disgusted by what they did to her. She thought about flying away and at some point she decided it was the best solution. She managed to find a way to leave the town but their parents found her quickly. So she tried to convinced herself it was perhaps the best solution, that the man could not be that bad. A husband was supposed to care for his wife and love her no matter what she did before. She imagined how her married life could be and she found comfort in the prospect of finding a nice husband. Sure, she might not love him but a nice relationship could emerge between the two of them, based on trust, friendship and respect. Her hopes were soon destroyed when she met him for the first time.

 

“He was much older than me and let's say he was not very nice. He did not respect me, he forced me to do my duty as a wife. He was arrogant, believed himself so above me. He was always furious with me and he hurt me many times just like he loved to humiliated me reminding me how disgusting I was. I lost count but I always had to look content and happy of this life otherwise I knew it would be worse.”

 

That was when she realized she was only an object, not a human being. Women during her era couldn't expect to find love when they were a dishonor for their family, after all. It was her punishment for giving herself to someone else than her husband, for losing her virginity and loving a vampire.

 

Godric listened to her carefully but his fists were clenched. Hearing all the things she went through, he couldn't help but feel guilty. If he hadn't seduced, if he had stayed away from her, she would have had the life she deserved and not that one. _How could a man treat such a lovely creature that way?_ The ancient vampire knew how charming Lena was, how kind her heart was. He imagined her trying to please her husband but getting only an endless pain in return. It was all his fault. He took her innocence and that changed her life forever. If only he had thought about the consequences of his action at the time but his anger was also directed to the man who dared to touch the girl. He would give anything to be able to make him pay for his behavior.

 

“One night, during a social diner I met that woman. She was so beautiful and free, she was everything I wanted to be. I spent most of the evening with her, trying to avoid my dear husband. Her name was Selina Moore and she saw right through me. She was aware of what my husband did to me and she gave me a choice. She proposed to give me a new life where I would be just like her. It clicked in my mind, very quickly. She was a vampire, I recognized the signs. She gave me two days and then she would ask for my answer. I knew what becoming a vampire meant, thanks to you. I knew I would die but resurrect as another creature, an immortal one. I was terrified of death but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I was already dead inside. He took everything from me, my soul was dead because of him. So I accepted Selina's proposal. She drained me, gave me her blood and while everyone believe I was dead and buried me, she came back for me and dug me up.”

 

Selina was her maker. Lena owed her everything. The female vampire taught everything she knew to her progeny and Selina confessed her progeny she saw a younger version of herself in Lena. That was why she desired to turn her. They would be like mother and daughter or just sisters. It also gave Lena an opportunity to take revenge on the man who abused her. She came back on night, glamoured him, played with him and ended his life in the most cruelest way she knew. She gave up the last part of her humanity that night but there was no regret inside of her. She gave up her old life and dreams. She had been granted with another chance to live and to live free that time. She took advantage of it and enjoyed it, never regretting her human life or perhaps one thing.

 

A part of her missed Godric but at the same time she was so furious with him because she was unable to understand him. He never glamoured her, he never claimed her nor did he share blood with her. It didn't make any sense for her. A vampire was not supposed to treat a human that way, either the human was his or the human was just a toy and could be glamoured. The ancient vampire treated her differently. It made her wonder at the time if he cared for her because if he didn't he could have glamoured her into getting in his bed, instead he took his time to seduce her. It made her boil with rage whenever she thought about him and for a good hundred years, she despised him that is why she never searched for him. Then, her feelings towards him changed or rather she didn't think of him as often as before. He was still in her mind but less, though she still had a soft spot for him.

 

“I apologize for the pain I've caused you. It was not my intention.” Godric said, hoping to be forgiven. He was not the same vampire as before. He didn't see humans as playthings anymore. He respected them.

 

Lena was however surprised by the ancient vampire's attitude. During the time they were together, he never apologized, he never behaved like he cared. Perhaps time had changed him for the best but she wasn't the same girl anymore.

 

“ What happened to you? You seem so sad, so depressed...”

“I evolved, I realized that the way I used to live wasn't the right one. I made many mistakes and I guess guilt crept up into my mind.”

 

Lena studied the vampire carefully. He was sincere and he was showing her a side of him she had never seen. He was sensible, he was almost human. It did surprise her considering the fact that she lost her humanity two hundred years ago while it seemed he found himself a new conscientiousness.

 

“We all make mistakes. You know, I was foolish and naïve enough to believe you could one day care about me, that you truly appreciated my company more than another one. I just confused my feelings with the truth... I never understand why you didn't glamour me or why you never gave me your blood. Was I that disgusting for you? Was the idea of sharing a part of yourself with me so repulsive to you?”

“Where did you get that idea?” He asked quickly. “The reason why I never give you my blood was because I wanted you completely, your body, your soul... I didn't want your judgment to be clouded by my blood. I loved you but when I realized it, you were already dead.” Godric confessed, almost ashamed of himself.

 

He behaved exactly like all those twenty first century teenagers discovering love for the very first time. Yet he was kind of discovering it too, his adolescence, his childhood had been taken away from him when he became a slave to a cruel master who then became his maker. He had never truly fallen in love before despite the love he felt for his progeny.

 

Lena was just stunned, unable to answer. He was basically telling her he returned her feelings but that he was too late. It bothered her because if he realized it sooner, she could have had another life. He could even have become her maker, that was if he loved her enough for that. Instead of staying together and making love forever, they both made their separate ways, not knowing what the other felt or wanted. That was sad.

 

“You've changed so much but I hope there's still that young and passionate girl inside of you.” Godric said, his tone strangely becoming somber.

“It depends on who is asking for her.” Lena answered boldly, her whole body overcame by an old feeling she knew very well. She suddenly felt herself back to when she was human, when she and Godric were having their love affair.

 

The atmosphere had suddenly changed between them. It wasn't awkward anymore. It became oddly tense but in rather a good way. They had put behind them the time that flew by in a heartbeat. It was almost like it never happened, like they were back to the time they didn't care about the rest of the world.

 

“Perhaps we should make up for lost time.” She proposed, her intentions were hidden behind her words but it did not take a lot of reflection to understand what she was implying. She wasn't the same girl anymore, she was more audacious and had more experience in that area. She was not the innocent girl who let the vampire have his wicked way with her anymore. She could perfectly take care of her own needs, she knew exactly what she wanted from the older vampire knowing exactly what he was capable of.

“We should, indeed.”

 

Lena smirked at him, standing up and holding out her hand for him. He gladly took it and brought her closer to him rapidly, knowing that he could not hurt her that time. If she was still human, her arm would be broken but thankfully she wasn't.

 

“We should probably go somewhere else, somewhere more private.” She whispered in his ear, seductively.

“Lead the way.”

 

They owned the night and they fully intended to take advantage of the time given to them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The ancient vampire licked his bloody lips cautiously, ready to win and have his love submit under his ministrations. Lena wasn't human anymore but Godric had never forgotten how to make her writhe in pleasure. Her body was still reacting the same if you knew which buttons to push and Godric was very much aware of her soft spots. She tried to fight against him, she tried to take control of him but he did not let her and being much older than her, it was very easy.

 

Yet, she was not his prey anymore. She was his equal and he treated her as such but he still felt the need to show his power and dominance over her. He bit her to prove his superiority and it was delicious for both of them. He was literally claiming her the way he should have when she was still human . He wanted his scent to be all over her, he wanted them to become one.

 

His hands were gripping painfully the back of her thighs as he continued to thrust forcefully into her at vampire speed, the movement urging her legs further apart, making both of them groan loudly at the sensation. Lena's head kept hitting the wall whenever he drove into her while her arms clung around his neck for support. The pain was bearable and thanks to her vampire nature, she would not get any bruise. It was not exactly what she had in mind for tonight but that solution was not bad. Very soon however, she promised herself she would have the ancient vampire at her mercy, begging for a release he craved, one only her could give him.

 

“I missed you.” She said almost indiscernibly but very honestly. She had sex with many humans since her transformation but none of them was as good as Godric was. None of them could compete with a vampire and especially not a two thousand years old vampire. Sure, their love making wasn't very elaborated and it could be considered as brutal but they did not need more. After two hundred years, their frustration, their love had to express themselves in that way. None of them complained.

“I missed you too.” He responded, proving his point by pounding harder into her earning a loud moan from the female vampire.

 

Lena was slicing her lips with her fangs, her blood was pouring down her neck and landed on her breasts. Godric watched intensely every single drop of her blood, slowing down much to the youngest vampire displeasure.

 

“Don't you dare stop.” Lena ordered and her lover chuckled at her desperate tone. She hadn't changed a bit.

“I'm nowhere near done, Lena... You should know it.” He responded, moving his head down so that he could lick the blood off her breast. “Tonight you will surrender everything to me, you'll be completely mine and that, for the rest of our lives.”

 

Godric started pushing his hips against hers and Lena matched his thrusts every time, wishing to prove her point. She wanted more from him.

 

“I'll be yours if you are mine in return.” She managed to say between the moans, thankful that she did not need to breathe otherwise it would have been more complicated for her to say a thing.

 

If she was meant to be with him, she didn't want to watch him disappear from her life again. They might have been vampires but it didn't change the fact that she wished to have him for herself. She could claim him too, she had the same urge as him. Lena wanted everyone to be able to smell her own scent on him. She wanted to taste his blood just like he tasted hers.

 

“You don't even have to ask.”

 

And with that, she just sunk her fangs inside of him, tasting his blood for the first time and earning a groan from the ancient vampire. That sound proved how much he was enjoying this and that wouldn't be the last time, a sound like that one who come out of his mouth. They had forever now.

 

 

 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> So this is the first part of this two shot. I hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to tell me if you want the next part.


End file.
